


Hidden

by GhostRage



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRage/pseuds/GhostRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the new kid on the block isn't easy.  Wild at will with little formal training and immense power doesn't help.  Getting the attention of the strangest captian in Soul Society only complicates things further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any character recognizable as belonging to Tite Kubo. Nor do I make any profit other than the enjoyment of writing. 
> 
> AN: Just a little something I thought up randomly and decided to post. Also I do not have a beta.

Zarakai, Kira and Renji were currently headed for district 80 it was the roughest and by far the most dangerous of all the districts but someone wondering through districts 75 and worse, had a hell a lot of power and needed to be found to ensure they weren’t a threat. It had been odd, this person was apparently a lot like Ichigo in the fact that they’d always been spilling their spirit power into their surroundings. So consistently in fact, that they hadn’t been noticed until about a year ago when they’d found a way to hide or suppress their power. It seemed however that they needed to blow off a lot of energy or they were getting into fights. 

Being in the districts they were fights seemed to be the most likely option but why than, after all these years would you suddenly hide your power? Considering that this person had been spilling about a captain’s level of power into their surroundings every day for like the past 10 years it had to be hard to contain it. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and the air became heavy Kira and Renji stuck close to Zarakai allowing his power to shield them from the stranger’s own. Suddenly they became aware of another pressure and this one they realized was Tosen’s without hesitation they raced for the epicenter of the clash and nearly stumbled into the clearing. 

Tosen was facing off with a very angry young female, if her angry demands to be left alone were anything to go by he’d tried to persuade her to leave with him and she was having none of it. They were fighting now and as if sensing them Tosen suddenly activated his bankai preventing them from doing anything. But he, Tosen had apparently crossed one line to many with her because her spirit pressure sky rocketed as a black and silver mass swarmed up the sides of Tosen’s bankai before literally crushing inwards and forcefully dismissing it. Tosen reappeared badly injured and was pulled back into Hueco Mundo by a golden light. The female in front of them snarled and stomped away energy seething around her like angry bees. 

They followed her at a distance needing to speak with her but reluctant to get to close while she was this angry. She finally stopped near a secluded stream and sitting under a tree dropped into a meditative trance slowly but surely pulling her power under control until she was only spilling about a fifth seat worth of power. Her breathing evened out and she relaxed enough to smile and say, “You guys are brave to follow me so far when I’m this angry come on out and sit down besides one of you is wearing bells.”

They edged warily out of the trees and moved to where they were within polite speaking range yet far enough away to make a break for it should they need to. She smirked running a hand through her multi coloured hair. The guys introduced themselves and were a bit taken aback when she told them that she had no name but that her few acquaintances had called her Byakuya or Black Empress. When they revealed that they wanted her to return with them she agreed and stopped only to grab a backpack. Once back she eyed people and things warily but didn’t seem to jumpy which was good considering that Yamamoto wanted to meet her. When she found this asked if she could take shower/bath before hand to which he agreed and decided to meet with her tomorrow. 

The next morning found her up and showered, dressed in a black haori and Hakuma with what looked like silver petals, black underclothing and obi. Silver/blond hair flowed down her back clean and unbound with two brown streaks framing her face, completing her look was a blood red scarf that she’d wound around her throat the ends falling down her back. Zarakai escorted her to the meeting and his bemused snort got him the explanation that it was the only decent clothing she owned. 

They came to the meeting hall and where the last ones there although they were still about 5mins early. She sat down on the bench indicated and listened with an amused smirk at the three reapers version of what they’d seen that day. While she waited she studied the captains silently trying to figure out who beyond the leader had the most raw power. Zarakai appeared to have the most but it was mostly untamed but didn’t feel fey like her own, the only other captain that got her attention in terms of power was the 6th division captain and she wondered if anyone himself included realized the untapped power he held. He hid his power well although it felt fey. His power didn’t match his projected personality either something was wrong, he was hiding something or maybe those who raised him had managed to forcefully suppress his true personality he spoke like those snobby people in the first district that claimed to be nobles. ‘I wouldn’t want to be within a few miles of him if he ever truly loses it on a battlefield.’ She realized with a light shudder. ‘I also have no wish to be the center of attention either not that I have a choice.’ She flinched slightly and glided warily to the spot Zarakai had indicated she go to when called. 

“What is your name young one?”

“I was never named sir but most on the street know me as Byakuya or Black Empress although I’d prefer Byakuya.”

“Very well Byakuya do you know why you weren’t named?”

“My mother hated me called me bastard or little monster something about not wanting to name her attackers spawn. I’ve no idea who my Sire is and my Carrier died about 2 yrs after she abandoned me.”

“Okay than I’ve got one other question, are you blind?”

“No at least not when my eyes were covered, but it’s been 18yrs since I’ve taken it off. Before you ask ‘She placed the mask on me when I was almost 3 after I had a temper tantrum said my eyes looked to much like my Sire’s and she never wanted to see them again. I did try to take it off and it shocked me so I never tried again it wasn’t worth it and no one cared anyhow.” Byakuya grimaced and hung a wrist over her zanpakutō. She wasn’t about to tell them she’d figured out how to make it transparent to her eyes, the fact that she’d figured out how to take it off or that the reason she didn’t take it off was the fact that her eyes were now so light sensitive that even the light of Hueco Mundo was painful. Neither did she want them to know that she could use a computer if the room is dark and the screen lights are very low or the fact that her unseeing ways protected her from Sosuke’s zanpakutō. 

“You have your zanpakutō with you always.” The soft spoken 6th captain stated.

“Of course Captain they haven’t left my side since I was six besides their apart of me and I live in 80 you’d be crazy not to be armed in there.” Byakuya replied giving him an are you stupid look. 

“Show us than.” Captain Kuchiki returned and she could tell he was irritated.

“So be it.” Byakuya replied smirking before grabbing the loops of chain at her hips and yanking. There was a quick shirring sound and she suddenly had a sword in each hand the chains were no longer looped and indeed there were blades on the other end. Suddenly the blades dissolved leaving only the chains in hand. It took them a few minutes to realize that there were what looked like black and silver petals floating freely about. Soi Fong snatched the nearest one and taking a closer look realized that it was a small blade. “Curious much.” Byakuya asked smirking when she jumped.

“How in kami’s name?” Soi Fong yelped releasing the blade fragment in surprise.

“It’s part of me I know where all the blades are at any given time. When you grabbed that one I could feel that fact though most people aren’t bold enough to grab them.” Byakuya gave a shiver. 

“And just how is that possible.” The 12th division captain sneered.

“Well wouldn’t you notice if someone grabbed what amounts to a piece of your soul captain?” She retorted, “Esp. if it’s outside of a battle?”

“Most certainly not.” He snapped in irritation.

“Then I wonder if you truly know your own soul.” Byakuya stated chillingly. While she’d been speaking she’d been idly spinning part of the chain in her left hand and a black tornado with silver flashes had formed lazily following the spinning chain. The unconscious and idle habit showed that she had extremely good control esp. given the random patterns that the chain spun through. Abruptly all of the ‘petals’ retracted back to her and started swirling ‘round her feet swirling up to her knees making it appear that she was partially melted into a black hole. Then they flattened into spinning rings on the floor, black rings separated by thin rings of silver, black rings spun clockwise while silver spun counter clockwise the further away from her the rings were the faster they spun. Most of the captains present stared at this startling display of control that was happening while she argued with Kurotsuchi seemingly unaware of what she was doing. Suddenly their attention was drawn back to the argument when she snorted and said, “Really you call names like a little child.”

“Says you with no name other than monster little creep.” Mayuri snarled drawing his zanpakutō. Before anyone could interfere she vanished. Reappearing she swept her hand down his zanpakutō’s blade to grab his hand, she smirked at him before hissing something only he could hear and leaping away as his zanpakutō released into its shikai. Everyone stared as Kurotsuchi yelped in shock staring at his zanpakutō’s released state than at Byakuya who was smirking in a manner that reminded him unpleasantly of Aizen Sosuke. 

“Why did you release your shikai Captain?” Yamamoto spoke.

“I didn’t Byakuya did she knew the release command that’s what she hissed at me!” Kurotsuchi yelped golden eyes wild, he seemed like he was on the verge of complete panic. The other’s were shocked how was this possible even if you knew someone’s release command you shouldn’t be able to release another’s zanpakutō. Byakuya seemed to realize that Kurotsuchi was really going to panic and said, “Kurotsuchi calm down at once you’re a captain behave as such.” 

To all’s shock this seemed to work and he calmed down although he watched her warily and fear flitted through his eyes as she faced him not that anyone blamed him. She seemed to have a lot of control where she should have none at all and this made them all wary of her although they could sense no malicious intent. This whole display made Yamamoto wonder if she realized that what she’d done was unheard of and who trained her ‘although’ he mused ‘if she’s learned through trial, error and fighting with no one to tell her no who knows what all she’s capable of esp. with her power.’

“Byakuya who in the world trained you?” Yamamoto called sharply.

“The only training I’ve had is how to behave in upper level society and a few lessons in basic sword handling the rest has come from watching and fighting. My spirit pressure responds to my will I decide what I want done than tell it to do so I’ve never had any formal training for it and don’t want any. With no formal training my power is not rigid but free flowing which allows me to be unpredictable, basically if I can think it I can generally do it. Soul Reapers are mostly predictable as far as spells and how their gonna behave, low level hollows are straight up annoying but the higher you go the less predictable they get because they have no training academy which leaves their powers tailored to them and free flowing. Right now the only one in here with truly free flowing power is Kenpachi so I’ll venture that however he got it here it wasn’t through the academy. Kurotsuchi’s power is fluid though not free I’ll wager where ever he works asks that he think outside the box same goes for the timid woman that was with him earlier.” She shrugged, “I think a few of your captain’s power could go fluid if not free and at least one has a hell of a lot of untapped potential it’ll certainly help if they ever run into Sosuke.”  
Yamamoto looked thoughtfully at her for a few minutes before saying, “If I ask you to identify these captains will you be willing to help them?”

“You want me to be a teacher?” Byakuya looked startled.

“Yes, Aizen Sosuke is not an easy opponent and neither will be his minions.”

“I’ll do my best to help and at least some of Sosuke’s minions are completely perverted in additions to being powerful.” Byakuya grimaced at the end of that sentence mouth turning down at the corners.

“Why do you call that traitor by his given name and have you ever even seen any of his minions?” Soi Fong asked suspiciously.

“I call him Sosuke because it makes him mad when I do so probably because I’m female. He seems to have little to no respect for them. Yes I have fought with him and walked because he had no idea how to react to me. Also yes I have run across at least one of his minions who went by the name Szayel Aporro Granz, a pink haired male arrancar who’s mask remnants take the form of glasses, He’s slightly taller than me although I have the heavier build and he’s perverted as hell.” Byakuya seemed to think of something because she growled softly looking irritated. 

“Just what makes you think he’s that bad?” the 8th division captain called.

“Well besides the fact that he’s a scientist with absolutely no limits he said so himself, he has tendency to say things that shouldn’t be said out loud. When I ran into him I found that he apparently thinks I’m attractive and made several extremely lewd comments to that effect. The first time he said something I was so startled that I stupidly asked him to repeat what he just said. Yeah not something I wanted to hear, not to mention when I pushed him enough to cause him to release his zanpakutō. His zanpakutō’s name is Fornicarás with a release command of Sip so forgive me for finding this arrancar a complete and total perverted creep.” Byakuya scowled than laughed at the look on several faces when what she’d just said sank in.

“I wish I could have seen your face when he called his Resurrección after making those comments to you.” Kenpachi snickered, “It would have been fun.”

“His face was funnier than mine so you would’ve enjoyed that more.” Byakuya called back laughing.

“What did you do?” Kenpachi called out before she could continue.

“I said something shocking in response to his Resurrección and got his companion Nnoitra involved and managed to shock both of them although Nnoitra thought it funny. Once the name of his zanpakutō registered I ended up rolling my eyes and telling him it fit his effeminate looks and body. Thing was before he could say anything I’d called his companion and asked if it made him easier to dominate.” Byakuya was smirking, “They both froze before Nnoitra pretty much fell over laughing and that made Szayel so mad he completely forgot about me. I left and I don’t think either one realized it for a good while.”

“Do you always say such shocking things?” The 4th division captain asked.

“Not normally it’s not my style so I got to be pretty angry to speak like that. But he made it so easy, because of his clothing you can’t see his hollow hole so combine that with the fact that his mask remnants look like glasses he looks very human in his sealed state. If you put him on a human street where someone walking by just glanced over possibly because of his bright pink hair he’d likely be mistaken for a girl at first glance. Add the fact that Nnoitra is far taller looks like pervert and at the time was watching him in a rather suggestive manner well like I said not hard to be shocking. Well worth it to it got me out of a fight I hadn’t been looking for and some payback for what he said about me. Anyhow Commander do you still want me to identify those captains for you?”

“Yes if you can do so now that’ll work.” Yamamoto replied shaking his head.

“Your 2nd is the closest to going fluid, while your 4th,8th, 10th and 13th all have the ability to go fluid. But I feel like 8th, 12th and 13th have the ability to go free…..”

“Pardon but why not the other ones you mentioned.” Yamamoto interrupted politely.

“In 2nd and 10th I feel it’s personality although in 10th going free might not be a good idea since he feels like ice and there’s no such thing as free ice unless it’s water. As for 4th it’s because she’s focused on healing and not combat. Fluid would allow her to adapt but still have a more stable structure than free which is a good thing in healing. Free still has structure but not as much as you’d probably want in healing.”

“Ah that makes sense to me. Anyone else?” 

“Yes the only one here though is your 6th.” Byakuya replied.

“Captain Kuchiki? Why do you think that?”

“Kuchiki, that explains a lot at least to me, anyhow at this time I feel that he’s only using about half the power he’s actually got and here’s why I think that. You’ve seen Kenpachi’s behavior and even my own to some extent and we’re both rather wild now can you ever imagine a noble house counsel allowing any of their high ranking members to act that way? Not likely most counsels are petty, cruel and can make your life hell if you don’t behave the way they think you should. The problem with having as much power as myself, Kenpachi and whoever that orange haired kid is, is the fact that our power will always be free we simply cannot be rigid. We’ll always have somewhat explosive tempers, behave impulsively, be rather hothead and probably do things that most people wouldn’t even think of doing. However if you catch one of use early enough and are willing to do what it takes you can shut us down most effectively by forcing us in one way or another to shut our emotions down. The way most noble families expect one to behave requires you to behave almost as if you have no emotions and the only way people of our power level can do that is to lock down at least 50% if not more of the power we possess. If your young it’s mostly an unconscious process esp. if there’s someone you don’t want to disappoint, it’s a vicious cycle to because you don’t want to fail them yet they likely push you to be stronger and yet not show emotion not realizing that they can’t have both and if we succeed in doing both we’re gonna suffer for it.” Byakuya shrugged, “If we’re already aware of our power it’s nearly impossible to shut us down…..” She trailed off frowning appearing to fall into thought.

“You said there was another who is it?” Yamamoto prompted when it became apparent that she wasn’t going to continue.

“Huh, oh there’s two more, one is that redhead Renji I think Kenpachi called him. I…the other one you’re not going to like but it’s Sosuke and before you get to mad I don’t think he’s willingly in Hueco Mundo or Los Noches.” Byakuya looked thoughtful as she continued, “Unlike the other two he doesn’t display a split power base and in fact he was fighting internally the first time I met him, that made me curious and I started snooping. Gin and Tosen feel like they have natural dual power bases with a third power base that I can’t place but hate the feeling I get from it. Whatever it is it’s nearly fully integrated with Tosen but not so with Gin and I get the feeling that’s because Gin is the stronger willed of the two though not the leader. The hollow minions speak as though Sosuke’s one of them but not so with the other two. Also Sosuke felt tired the first time I ran across him and more recently he’s completely exhausted to the point of being delirious and he had several rather aggressive tracking spells on him. Whatever’s going on with him is not good and I get the feeling he’ll fight until it kills him.”

“What makes you say he’s delirious, just how do you snoop about Los Noches, how old are you and why do you seem to know so much about nobles?” It was Soi Fong again.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re one suspicious lady?” Byakuya snipped.

“Yes now answer the questions.”

“I’m 25 yrs old, I worked as a body guard for 5 yrs, I was running around Hueco Mundo and literally stumbled across him sleeping in a cave. He called me Sango although I’d told him the first time we crossed paths that my name was Byakuya. He called me Byakuya the second time we met so I know he knows what to call me. As for stumbling across him his spirit pressure was really low so I really didn’t notice him until I tripped over him chasing Anders.”

“Who is Anders you make him sound like a dog.” Someone called snickering.

“He is a dog a puppy really, a puppy with a bone mask. He’s adorable and doesn’t eat souls he just needs to be in a reishi rich environment most of the time.” Byakuya replied giggling.

“You are completely nuts and I don’t trust you.” Soi Fong snapped.

“I’d be shocked if you did, but just because I didn’t grow up the way you did doesn’t make me crazy, if anything you’re envious but I’ve had a hard life and unlike you I’ll never truly fit in anywhere because I don’t know who my parents are. I’ve had enough I’m going to sit in the waiting room.” With that she turned on her heel and stalked from the room taking the black and silver rings with her. Once in the waiting room she sprawled across one of the chairs and pulled her feet up under her body the rings shifting to accommodate the fact that she was now curled into a ball. Content with being at the center of the rings Byakuya settled down and fell asleep.


End file.
